Hitherto, ATMs, etc. employed in financial institutions and the like are, for example, configured to deposit cash such as banknotes and coins for a user, and to pay out cash to a user, according to the contents of a user transaction.
For example, ATMs have been proposed including a customer interface that exchanges banknotes with a user, a conveyance section that conveys banknotes, a classification section that classifies inserted banknotes by denomination and authenticity, a temporary holding section that temporarily stores inserted banknotes, and banknote cassettes that store banknotes by denomination.
In such an ATM, during a pay-in transaction, when banknotes are inserted into the customer interface by a user, the inserted banknotes are conveyed to the classification section and classified, and banknotes classified as normal banknotes are temporarily stored in the temporary holding section, and banknotes determined to be unsuitable for transaction are replaced in the customer interface for return to the user. The ATM then confirms the amount to be deposited by the user, feeds out the banknotes stored in the temporary holding section for reclassification by denomination in the classification section, and stores each of the banknotes in the banknote cassettes according to their classified denomination.
Such customer interfaces include a configuration internally formed with a collection space for housing banknotes in a collected state, and a plate-shaped partitioning plate is moved along the direction in which the banknotes are stacked (referred to hereafter as the collection direction) to vary the size of the collection space (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-76914).
For example, in the customer interface when, during a pay-in transaction, the collected banknotes are inserted into the collection space with their length direction running from left to right and their short direction running from top to bottom, the partitioning plate is moved in a specific direction to press the banknotes toward the side of an internally provided feed out mechanism, and the banknotes are separated and passed to the conveyance section one note at a time by the feed out mechanism.
In a pay-out transaction, for example, the customer interface secures the collection space of some size on the side of an internally provided dispensing mechanism by moving the partitioning plate in a specific direction, and the dispensing mechanism dispenses banknotes passed one note at a time from the conveyance section into the collection space, to be collected with their note faces superimposed on each other, and the banknotes are then removed by the user.